<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Op.55 by icelantern_OWL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132305">Op.55</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL'>icelantern_OWL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gang Rape, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾瑞丁/杰洛特，卡兰希尔/杰洛特，伊勒瑞斯/杰洛特<br/>无下限搞黄色，药物/产乳/身体控制/轮奸，可能以后还有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾瑞丁走到门口，听到房间里传出喘息、肉体碰撞，还有滋滋水声。门口左右的守卫面无表情，见到艾瑞丁后行了一礼，他挥手让守卫退下，自己走进了房间里。<br/>“你们应该先去和我报告这次行动的情况。”艾瑞丁面无表情地看着眼前淫乱的画面——他值得尊敬的将军，伊勒瑞斯，和友善的领航员，卡兰希尔，正共享着一名人类——人类或许不这么想，但在精灵的眼里，猎魔人和人类也没什么区别。那人类似乎失去了神智，只能随着伊勒瑞斯的动作摆动身体，讨好般扭动腰肢。他的嘴因为被卡兰希尔塞满而大张着，脸几乎埋进了卡兰希尔的胯下，口水控制不住地顺着下颚流到床上，而卡兰希尔正像抚摸宠物狮鹫兽那样近乎温柔地抚摸着人类白色的长发。<br/>“你知道没有吉维艾尔的迹象，看来这个老东西在她的眼里也没多重要。”伊勒瑞斯一挺腰，把自己的粗长的阴茎送的更深，他用力拍打着人类苍白的臀部，留下一个鲜红的掌印，“夹紧点，老东西。我看你也没有其他的利用价值了。”<br/>艾瑞丁走近了一些，他半真半假地调侃道：“可怜的格温布雷德。”他摇着头，有些好奇地打量着杰洛特，“他失去意识了吗？”<br/>“哦，不。”卡兰希尔得意地抓住杰洛特的白发，把他上半身提起来，露出一张隐忍、却又微微泛红，布满欲望，连眉梢都垂下来的脸给艾瑞丁看，额角还垂着精液，“他仍有感觉和意识，很清楚现在发生了什么，只是不能反抗而已。”<br/>伊勒瑞斯的一只手顺着腰线向上，张开五指按住白狼不自然膨胀的乳房，冰冷尖利的指甲揉捏过泛着艳红的乳尖，惹得杰洛特的身体肉眼可见的颤抖了一下。在此时卡兰希尔放开了手，白色的发丝散落，几乎垂到床单上。他改用一只手捧住杰洛特的下颚，俊美的面孔凑到对方扬起的脖颈处，深深地嗅了一口，“我闻到了愤怒、羞耻，还有——”另一边的伊勒瑞斯毫不放松，每一下都充满恶意地顶在杰洛特体内的某处，随着一声闷哼，杰洛特胸口突然爆发出的乳液白色液体沾了伊勒瑞斯一手，甚至有些溅到了卡兰希尔的脸上。“——高潮，当然。”卡兰希尔优雅地用手指抹掉那些液体，然后送到自己的舌尖上，好似由衷地称赞道：“味道不错。”<br/>艾瑞丁挑起一根眉毛，“这又是什么？”<br/>“卡兰希尔的趣味。”随着湿润内壁不断绞紧，伊勒瑞斯也射了出来，但他并没有离开杰洛特的身体，那射精之后依然称得上是庞然巨物的阴茎还留在那温暖的洞穴里。伊勒瑞斯一下子坐到床上，连带着杰洛特重重地沉进他的怀里，把阴茎坐的根深。他掰开杰洛特的双腿，把对方高潮后紧绷着的躯体展示给另外两个人看。“要一起吗，国王陛下？”<br/>艾瑞丁的眼神扫过那苍白无辜的身体，杰洛特看起来比刚到这里时瘦了一些，更显得他腰细腿长。而就算是最浓烈的高潮，也只能给他颧骨和胸口带出一点粉红色，衬出他一样粉红色的伤疤和直挺挺的阴茎。那过长的白发垂到腰间，两鬓用精灵常用的手法变成几根辫子，别在耳后——应该也是卡兰希尔的手笔，他向来喜欢把玩具摆弄的干净漂亮。当然，精灵都喜欢干净漂亮的东西。<br/>“不了。”艾瑞丁依然冷漠地回答，“我不喜欢人类。”<br/>“我曾经也这么以为。”伊勒瑞斯耸了耸肩膀，一下又一下地啃咬对方后背满是伤疤的皮肤，一只手扶住杰洛特的肩膀，另一只手按在杰洛特的小腹之上。<br/>“他只是想吃独食。”卡兰希尔一摊手，“国王陛下又怎么会习惯和我们一起分享。”<br/>“卡兰希尔。”艾瑞丁叹了口气。<br/>卡兰希尔优雅地躬身，“无意冒犯，陛下。你可以等下再来找他，我保证他干净的和新的一样。”<br/>艾瑞丁抱着双臂，不置可否地哼了一声，转身离开。他身后没人行礼，只有伊勒瑞斯把人的上半身又放回床上的声音，艾瑞丁几乎想象得出来白狼被伊勒瑞斯按住腰窝压在床上，他自己的两只手交叠在一起，脸埋在手臂之中的样子。他不由得顿了一步，微微侧过脸说：“为什么他不会叫？”<br/>“哦，是惩罚。”卡兰希尔打了个响指，随即艾瑞丁听到杰洛特的嘴里艰难地吐出了一连串的脏字，又因为伊勒瑞斯的顶弄无法连贯，最后变成一直带着哭腔的呜咽，只有几个不雅的单词一下下的吐出。“因为如此。”<br/>“拿掉那些咒语，卡兰希尔。”艾瑞丁笑着说，“他会意识到他为何要向我臣服。”</p><p>#<br/>如卡兰希尔所言，他的确非常干净。他几乎恢复了之前的苍白，软下来的阴茎搭在大腿之间，胸口依然不自然地肿胀着，好像充满了会随时溢出的液体，艾瑞丁几乎理解了卡兰希尔的趣味。那双金色眼眸合上时十分沉静，白色的头发铺满后背，像云织成的瀑布。艾瑞丁坐在床边，手指绕过那柔软的长发——“我知道你醒了。”<br/>杰洛特睁开双眼，撑起上半身，冷漠地看着艾瑞丁，“国王陛下。”他的声音不无嘲讽，“我还以为你真的对人类硬不起来呢。”<br/>“我以为你首先会庆幸我没有真的碰过吉薇艾尔。”艾瑞丁轻笑一声，“我的确不喜欢人类，他们软弱、无力，就算是吉薇艾尔，也不过如此。但是你，格温布雷德，把你算作人类，似乎还是高看了你。”<br/>杰洛特舔了舔嘴唇，“你到底想要什么？”<br/>“我闻到你的欲望了，格温布雷德。”艾瑞丁眯起眼睛，“除非你是个受虐狂……不，是草药。”他俯下身，凑近杰洛特，“卡兰希尔移除了咒语，但还是用其他方式控制着你，而你可怜的身体已经习惯如此了，感谢变异？”<br/>“天啊……”艾瑞丁皱起眉，看起来真的在同情他了，“如果一段时间没人操你，你一定会非常、非常、非常的难受，你需要东西来填满你，是不是？伊勒瑞斯和卡兰希尔一起。或许我应该把你送给我的骑士，他们被困在这个地方，终日无所事事，一定很乐意喂饱你。”<br/>杰洛特收敛了表情，在艾瑞丁冰冷的之间触碰到他的乳头时瑟缩了一下，但艾瑞丁注意到，杰洛特已经硬了。<br/>他在杰洛特反应过来之前，强硬地按住了对方——杰洛特挣扎了几下，但这是绝对的力量压制，他毫无还手之力——他跪在白狼的头上，把自己也支起帐篷的下半身对准白狼的鼻尖，“我不喜欢强奸，就算只是一名仆人。”他指着自己的下半身，温柔地劝诱道：“所以来吧，格温布雷德，还是说你想被更多人享用？你知道吗，我总是得安排你门口的守卫换班，他们可都还难受着呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰洛特发出一声怒吼，他大力推开艾瑞丁，对方也任其动作，悠闲地向后靠在床头，挑起一根眉毛看着杰洛特趴跪在他双腿之间。杰洛特几乎是饥渴地解开精灵繁琐的裤链，在过程中还不耐地咬着下唇，直到那根耸立的阴茎从裤子里弹到他的脸上，杰洛特一只手握住龟头，伸出舌尖从底部顺着勃起的脉络一路向上，慢吞吞地用唾液濡湿整个阴茎。<br/>“来吧，取悦我。”艾瑞丁脸上的神色甚至称得上轻柔，他如同情人间甜蜜的细语般轻声说着：“这是为了你自己，亲爱的杰洛特。”<br/>在那一瞬间，杰洛特抬起头看着艾瑞丁，他面无表情地张开嘴唇，刻意露出自己尖利的犬齿，试探性地刮擦着艾瑞丁的阴茎，时不时地假意咬合，实际只是给对方增添更多的乐趣。等杰洛特把阴茎吞进嘴里时，饶是艾瑞丁也忍不住从喉咙里滚出一声喘息。他按住杰洛特的后脑压向自己，感受自己挤到杰洛特的喉咙里那温热、湿滑的触感，他听到杰洛特呜咽了几声，脸颊差不多贴上了他的胯骨，然后主动张开了自己的喉咙。<br/>“你对此非常擅长，白狼。”艾瑞丁欣慰地垂下眼睑，有一下没一下地顺着杰洛特额角的白发，“我相信这经验可不仅仅来源于卡兰希尔的教导。在你来到此地之前就是个乖巧的荡妇了，世人皆闻白狼的女性情人数不胜数，在另一方面你同样艳名远播，不是吗？”<br/>杰洛特滚动喉咙，把艾瑞丁吞得更深，然后小幅度地吐出，再吞下，主动地用阴茎操着自己的嘴。<br/>“乖孩子。”艾瑞丁享受般地仰起头，瞥见杰洛特双腿之间的勃起，宽宏大量地说道：“你可以摸你自己。”<br/>杰洛特唔了一声，艾瑞丁本以为他会摸向自己的阴茎，没想到杰洛特只是用空出的一只手抓住自己膨胀的乳房，指甲抠过艳红的乳尖。他把阴茎从嘴中抽出，用湿漉漉的眼睛看向了艾瑞丁。<br/>艾瑞丁轻笑了一声，“说出来吧，白狼。”他循循善诱，仁慈地回看他。<br/>只见杰洛特颤抖着，他闭上双眼，一只手紧抓着被单，再次睁开眼时，金色的瞳孔里映出的痛苦和屈辱便挣扎着消逝了——“求你。”杰洛特一边舔着阴茎一边说，“求你。”<br/>艾瑞丁扬起嘴角，他眯着眼睛凝视着杰洛特，骨节分明的手轻抚过杰洛特的脸颊，没有做出任何回应，只是说：“你知道你应该做什么。”<br/>杰洛特咬了下嘴唇，再次把阴茎吞进喉咙里，在艾瑞丁按住他的头时发出轻哼声，配合地把整个巨大的阴茎都吃了进去。<br/>“干得很好，白狼。”艾瑞丁温柔地说着些许话语，你真是个乖孩子、这是为了你自己、还有你的燕子、你必须这么做、来吧，服侍我、你会得到你所应得的——来吧，杰洛特——随着他努力取悦艾瑞丁的动作——来吧，我允许你，杰洛特——<br/>他甚至没有碰过自己的阴茎，天啊，仅仅是靠艾瑞丁虚假的、抚慰的话语，他就射了出来，伴随着乳头膨胀地爆发出乳白的汁水，甚至溅了他自己一脸，连艾瑞丁的大腿上都是。而这位狂猎之王，艾恩艾尔的精灵，依然顶着杰洛特的喉头，丝毫没有要射的迹象，杰洛特不得不再次把阴茎吐出，胸膛起伏轻喘着气。他抹了一把自己乱七八糟的下颚，乳汁混着口水，可能还有他自己的精液和艾瑞丁的分泌物，全部在他脸上，顺着他的颈线缓缓流淌。<br/>“白狼。”艾瑞丁带着严厉地催促让杰洛特打了个哆嗦，他控制不住地分开双腿，跨坐到艾瑞丁阴茎的上头，用挺立的巨物对准自己蠕动的入口。艾瑞丁的手指配合地碾压过他的会阴处，在他臀部的嫩肉上流连忘返，但绝不触碰他的关键部位，如同隔靴搔痒一般撩拨着杰洛特仅存的神智。<br/>杰洛特垂着无神的眼睛，细细地喘着气，紧实的大腿都快坚持不住——他抓住艾瑞丁的阴茎顶在自己穴口，谨小慎微地一点点坐了下去。在重合的那瞬间，在被完全进入的那瞬间——杰洛特彻底合上了双眸，他迷醉般地仰起了头，而艾瑞丁伸出一只手指，摸过他潮湿的眼角。</p><p>杰洛特再次醒来时天色还是暗的，如往常一样，他不知道自己睡了多久，只是意识到自己浑身酸痛，黏腻的皮肤上沾着各种干涸的体液，让他浑身发痒。他忍不住咒骂了一句，狂猎之王还不如自己的手下来得干脆，起码卡兰希尔和伊勒瑞斯还会叫人好好清理他——趁他昏睡的时候。<br/>杰洛特站起身，自己走向房内的浴室，那里二十四小时不间断的热水，蒸腾的雾气让他难得放松。这或许是恩赐，他想，狂猎自以为是的恩赐。<br/>他得离开这里。杰洛特坐在热水里，在事情变得更糟糕之前，在他失去自我之前。<br/>他只有一个机会，他不知道、不确定，但或许可以一试。只需要一个机会，或许是卡兰希尔，或许是伊勒瑞斯。<br/>只要可以离开这里，其他都不算什么。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>